The present invention relates to electric motors, and more particularily to electromagnetic motors having a piston coil which moves reciprocally with respect to one or more field coils.
Examples of such electromagnetic motors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,019,103; 3,832,608; 538,351; 4,187,440; 2,338,005; 1,349,100; 4,012,675; 4,128,020; 1,912,441; 1,436,245; 1,886,040; and 3,676,719.
The majority of the above patents disclose nonenergized, permanent magnet pistons and structures having only one field coil for each piston member. As a result, the power output and efficiency of the prior art devices has been very limited. The prior art devices also entailed a great waste of energy as the energy required to reverse or change the magnetic field of the field coils was not recovered. In addition, the prior art structures were inherently high vibration machines due to the nature of magnetic repulsion and attraction forces.